Ninja - Guide
What is the Ninja Guide? * Concept Page by Flipp0r,Spincx and Mr.Fabuloso For general Level and Ninja Suggest, Pros and Cons. You have something to Change? Please write a Comment! We'll Fix! Level-50/70-Suggests,Pros & Cons Pros - Cons Vanguard *Maito Gai - Pros: '- '''Dodge as his passive '- Dodge as his skill '''Cons - Assault *Anko Mitarashi - Pros: '- '''Attacks assaulters - Passive that goes with the skill ( Increases Force) *Gaara - *Kakashi - *Orochimaru - '''Support' *Temari - *Shizune - Pros: '- '''Attacks support '-''' Has CC(crowd control) effect on support Cons - *Haku - Pros: '- '''Uses skill every turn '- Gives fury to ur assaulters '''Cons - Low Dmg *Karin - Pros: '- '''Attacks and stuns assaulters '''Cons' - Low dmg Level-50/70-Questions & Answers *Karin or Deidara? Deidara. Obvious reasons *Gaara replace with Kakashi? Yes *Neji replace with Kakashi? Yes Level-70/90-Suggests,Pros & Cons Pros - Cons Vanguard *Kisame Pros: ' '- 'AOE (Area Of Effect) dmg '- 'Raises Block/Attack with his skill '- '''1 out of 2 S-rank Van`s in the tavern '''Cons: '- '''AOE (Area Of Effect) dmg. This is both pro/con. Mainly AOE dmg is perfect for pvp but he is vanguard so no matter what his dmg output cant be high. '- His passive ability raises crit. As stated above he is a van so Crit isnt one of the stats u want so much on van Hinata users (block users if u prefer, usualy switch to him) if they skip Gai. Better option for pvp than his direct rival Kisame *Kakuzu - '''Pros: '-' Passive ( His passive increases Deffence directly which is extremly good) -Skill ( His skill gives even more def on his, already, high deff) -Cant take extreme ammounts of punishment -Will prolly be the last guy to die on your team -One of the best van`s in the game for pve Cons: -''' He can take alot of dmg. On the other hand he can deal little to no dmg. '-' Not the best pvp option Extremly reliable. Many people tend to overlook his great def. He is a true vanguard and can protect ur team. '''Assault *Darui - Pros: '- '''Solid dmg - Good counter for dodge type chars like Gai '''Cons:' -''' ' *Hanzou - '''Pros:' '- '''Increases fury to himself - Attacks assaulters -Increases his hit by a realy high ammount '''Cons:' -''' ' *Killer Bee- - High dmg - Decreases fury - Good for top kage/beast/rebels and pve in general '''Cons:' -''' ' *Hidan - '''Pros:' '- '''Attacks assaulter - Decreases attack '''Cons:' -''' ' *Jiraja- *Itachi- '''Support' *Danzou - *Sasori - *Deidara - *Kabuto - *Mei Terumi - *Tsunade - Level-70/90-Questions & Answers *'Who is the best support in level 70-80?' Sasori/Deidara *'Who should i recruit at level 70?' Kakashi/Sasori/Deidara/Kisame - Ideal pvp team *'Who should i recruit at level 90?' Depends on ur team. Most of people go with Konan. Mainly coz she is a logical choice. Sarutobi is perfect for pve( lots of dmg). Ohnoki is a reliable vanguard and most of Kisame users jump to him. Tobi with high dmg can drain ur opponent`s hp *'What does Aid-rate do?' Read the "Aid" article in this page. *'What does Tobi's Skill?' Tobi attacks enemy's whole team, then leaves a damage over time (dot) effect on them. This dot effect makes the enemy ninja lose health equal to 25% of Tobi's attack after every attack they make. This effect also surpasses enemy resistances/defenses. *'Is it worth to get an Level 70+ Ninja-Club Ninja?' For VIP0 players, getting and upgrading Kakashi is a really good choice. For VIP4 players, you can roll with Minato or Itachi (either vanguard killer or aoe setup), while for VIP6+ players, you can roll with the ninja on the very last page, which are some of the strongest ninja in the game (when upgraded). So yes, it's definitely worth getting the higher level Ninja Club ninja. Top-Kage & Kage-Trials *'What is the best Team for level 70 Kage trial?' *'What ninja is good in 1 vs 1 Fights, for level 70 in Top kage.' Kakuzu is ur man *'When i'll upgrade a Ninja, can i lose something like Kage Stars / Potency Level ...?' Kage stars and potency level are transferable when you upgrade a ninja. Ninja-Questions *'Kisame or Kakuzu?' Kakuzu. He is a real meatshield *'Kakashi or Itachi?' Itachi. Silly question.Itachi has better stats,more attack, better skill *'Divinity Kakashi or Itachi?' Divinty Kakashi. But get itachi and upgrade him later on. He is one of the best ninjas in game *'Darui, Sasori or Danzo?' Not comperable. Sasori stunner, Danzo support, Darui assaulter. If u have to choose, go with Sasori * Temuri Mei or Kabuto? Their roles are different, therefore u cant compare them. Kabuto gives fury. Mei prevent CC(crowd control) *'Tsunade or Terumi Mei?' It basicly comes down to ur team and to what u want to protect more - support or assaulters. But if u cant decide go with Tsunade. She can kill them assaulters man *'Temuri Mei or Killer Bee?' Temuri Mie. She has good dmg ( lower than Bee thou) but she covers ur Support realy well *'Ohnoki or Maito Gai?' Ohnoki *'Ohnoki or Kisame?' Ohnoki *'Hiruzen Sarutobi or Purple Gaara?' Sarutobi *'Hiruzen Sarutobi or Killer Bee?' Sarutobi *'Minato or Itachi?' Itachi *'Hanzou or Darui?' Darui *'Danzo or Kakashi?' Kakashi Level-90/100-Suggests,Pros & Cons Pros - Cons Vanguard *Ohnoki - Pros: '- '''Aid rate - makes ur assaulters last longer '- Nice passive (Increases block) '''Cons: - *Hashirama Senju - Pros: '- '''Heals himself '- Attacks entire opponents team '''Cons: '-' *Sasuke Hebi - Pros: '- '''Heals himself '-''' Attacks entire opponents team - Can be upgraded at lvl 110 Cons: '-' Assault *Hiruzen Sarutobi - Pros: '- '''Extremly high dmg '- Good for beast,top kage or pve in general '''Cons: '-' *4th Raikage - Pros: '- '''Attacks assaulters '- Is a better version of upgraded Sasuke '''Cons: '-' *Minato - Pros: '- '''Gives fury to his team '- Can be upgraded at lvl 100 '''Cons: '-' *Naruto Sage - Pros: '- '''High dmg '- Can be upgraded at lvl 110 '''- '''Good for 1v1 kage, beast event and pve in general '''Cons: '-' Support *Konan - Pros: '- '''Heals ur assaulters and vanguard '- Good for pve '''- '''Unless ur opponent can kill Konan or take care of her healing he has no chance of winning '''Cons: '-' *Tobi - Pros: '- '''Drains opponents hp based on his own atk '-''' Good for pve *Tobirama Senju - - Attacks and stuns assaulters. - Takes fury from assaulters - Decent dmg - is sort of like Deidara v.2.0 Cons: '-' *Pain - Pros: '- '''Attacks entire team - Decreases fury - Can be upgraded ( Realy nice upgrade) '''Cons:' - Decreases only 5 fury Level-90/100-Questions & Answers *'Hashirama Senju or Sasuke Hebi?' Get Sasuke if you plan on upgrading him, otherwise get Hashirama. *'Hashirama Senju or Ohnoki?' Ohnoki is really good if you roll with a vanguard killer team, or generally a 1-3-1 setup, otherwise get Hashirama. Category:Guides